


Hopeless, aren't we?

by star_chim



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Hoseok, Fluff, Hopeless Idiots, I swear, Like lots of it, M/M, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Pining, The Author has no idea what she's doing, Watford AU, Weird spells, With a pinch of angst?, background namjin - Freeform, carry on au, excessive use of brackets, lots and lots of it, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_chim/pseuds/star_chim
Summary: Every fandom needs a Carry On AUYoongi likes Jimin, Jimin likes Yoongi.It's that simple.But honestly, who are we kidding, when are things with them ever simple?





	Hopeless, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a clue about what the hell Carry On is, for those who don't know.
> 
>  **Glossary** , basically.
> 
>  **Carry On: The Rise and Fall of Simon Snow** is a novel by Rainbow Rowell which is literally the most amazing slash canon book for a trash like me.
> 
>  **Watford school of Magicks** \- Basically a school like Hogwarts, situated in England. Students are allwed to use gadgets.
> 
>  **Spells** \- Spells are created by using common turns of phrase, such as "Head over heels!" and "Up, up and away!" 
> 
> **Wands?** \- Some have wands, but other students have specific pieces of jewelry or clothing that they use to control their magic. 
> 
> **Merwolves** \- half fish, half wolves. They are vicious creatures kept in the lake surrounding the school for protection.
> 
>  **Normals** equivalent of Muggles; non-magical people  
>   
> 
> If I missed out anything, I'll be sure to add them later ^^
> 
> Oh and all of them except Jungkook have the same age (I couldn't bring myself to make Kookie stop calling others 'Hyung' T___T)

“Joonie, pay attention!!” Yoongi groaned rolling around in Namjoon’s bed, mussing up his already wrinkled sheets.

“I am! Hyung, I promise. It’s just that you’re saying practically the same thing you said everyday” Namjoon said from the adjoined bathroom, shaving his jaw and trying his best not to nick himself.

“Hey!” Yoongi threw Namjoon’s pillow in the general direction of his voice, “you would complain too if you had a roommate who is cracked in the head!”

Yoongi went on ranting even though Namjoon didn’t even deign to reply, the bastard.

“He was listening to Bang Bang Bang at four in the morning, blasting in full volume and dancing! Can you believe it? He was dancing while he was sleeping on his bed, I know because his bed keeps creaking and shaking. It was only with sheer willpower that I didn’t smother him with my pillow”

“How do you know he was not getting laid?”

“Oh please, that would have been more bearable” Yoongi said with a snort. 

Namjoon emerged shirtless from the bathroom, with two bits of tissue paper stuck on his jaw, the careless idiot.

He heaved a great sigh as if it was such a burden and said, “Then what did you do?”

“I took his phone battery out and told him to go the fuck to sleep. He almost cried, I swear he was giving me his best puppy eyes and pouting. I almost punched him”

“No you didn’t. And when you gave him his battery back, what happened?”

Yoongi made an indignant noise “I did not give him back! I’m a firm person, not swayed by any sort of pout”

Namjoon stared at him with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Fine! I threw my earphones at him and told him I would throw his phone out the window if he makes even one small noise”

Namjoon hummed and started to get dress in his uniform, green blazers with white piping. The uniform for the eight years, which was not so ridiculous compared to the one they had been forced to wear all throughout their junior years, Yoongi hated the boaters, he never managed to spell it on long enough and Namjoon would always have do it for him.

“You’re a lucky bastard, sharing a room with Kim Soekjin of all people, I swear the Crucible likes to joke around with people like me. Giving me, the worst roommate known to human kind”

At Watford, the Crucible decides their roommate for their whole time there, when people were in their first year at a ceremony. They never get assigned a new one, or a new room. They never have to shift.

“You’re so dramatic” Namjoon said while rummaging through his wardrobe.

“I am not” Yoongi said with a disbelieving sound. “I would swap my roommate for ten Seokjins anytime, I swear. And both of you have unfair advantage, you’re both practically all over each other”

Seokjin was also an eighth year, a handsome devil which Namjoon was absolutely besotted with.

“We are not”

“Yes, you so are! You have the biggest crush ever on your roommate and he likes you too!” Yoongi sat up, pointing an accusing finger at Namjoon. “and I get the biggest dweep on earth, the Crucible is a hoax”

“Kim Taehyung isn’t so bad either, he’s stupidly kind and fit, not to mention handsome”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Well, you don’t deal with his antics everyday so you don’t get to have an opinion! He told me to call him V the first week and would refuse to respond to his real name, have I told you that?”

“Only a hundred times, Yoongi”

“ugh, you’re supposed to be my moral support and plot my roommate’s unfortunate demise with me, and you can’t even do that. I’m leaving for class” Yoongi stomped towards the door like a five-year-old.

“Yoongi, wait up! I’m coming and you know the Crucible casts you two together for a reason!”

And yes, that’s what people always say, the Crucible casts two people together for a reason, roommates were to protect each other and have each other’s back, and most often their magic are companionable, not exactly compatible (that would be a bit chaotic if all of them were compatible). And there was the Roommate Anathema which forbid one from hurting his/her roommate, in any form. They would get immediately expelled from Watford if they do that, they’d get sucked out of their window and thrown out the school gates, never allowed to step foot on the school again. It had happened only a few times since the Anathema was put up.

They’d get warnings from the room when they were young, once Yoongi had kicked Taehyung’s shin when they were in second year and his leg was spelled frozen by the room and took three days to thaw out. Sometimes, Yoongi would wonder whether his roommate was a fairy, he certainly acted like one, an air-headed fairy. He once spelled his socks stuck on his ear to look like an elephant and cried when he couldn’t take it off. Yoongi was actually amazed that he hadn’t been thrown out for wanting to kill his roommate every day, well… one could dream he guessed.

Yoongi walked briskly to his Political Science class. Namjoon, the clumsy idiot, stumbled behind him. He thanked the gods when Kim Taehyung dropped the subject in fifth year, it was painful enough seeing his face in their room thank you very much. Namjoon caught up with him just before the classroom, panting and grinning. “You’re coming to watch our practice today, right?”

Football. That’s what students in Watford played, pity it wasn’t some cool wizard and witches game.

“Well, I guess. You need moral support to not trip over the ball”

Namjoon laughed (wheezed), “I would’ve been touched if you actually came for that, you just come every time to ogle at Park Jimin flexing his muscles”

Yoongi spluttered, choke on his spit and spluttered again, “I DO NOT”

“Whatever you say, Yoongi” Namjoon said with a knowing smirk.

“I do not ogle at anyone, that’s for peasants and Normals”

“Okay okay, calm down before you have a stroke or something”

“Who’s having a stroke?” Hosoek cut in before Yoongi can come up with an appropriate insult for Namjoon.

“Yoongi is, he’s in denial about his feelings for a certain blond”

“Ah! Nothing new then” Hoseok said, getting hit by Yoongi’s thick Political Science textbook in the process.

“I don’t have feelings”

“So, you’re not coming to watch us practice then?”

“Of course I am, you dunderheads, you need the moral support”

Hoseok and Namjoon sighed as if he was being deliberately difficult and exchanged glances. They seemed to have a non-verbal eye-conversation, completely ignoring Yoongi who was glaring at them, and they finally changed the subject to their strategies in the field, much to Yoongi’s relief. The truth was, Yoongi did go to their practice to make sure both his idiot friends did not hurt themselves as they were both shit at healing spells but Park Jimin was usually just there, you know, just in his line of sight, doing splits and push up for the game, all sweaty and gorgeous. It really wasn’t Yoongi’s fault that he was just so pleasing to look at.

And no Yoongi wasn’t in the closet, Merlin no! He would be the most unclosetted gay wizard, if he did say so himself. He dated Hoseok for god’s sake, that was a disaster Yoongi never want to revisit and Hoseok felt the same too. They’re way better off being friends (considering how shit they were both at the relationship thingy). He just doesn’t think his feelings for Park Jimin ran deeper than merely physical (and he also didn’t think Park Jimin would ever want to date him).

On top of that, he was Kim Taehyung’s best friend and Yoongi didn’t think he can handle any more of Kim Taehyung exposure. 

He just fantasized. 

A lot. 

And there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Hoseok said he was whipped but Hoseok was an idiot so his opinions didn’t count. 

Their professor entered just as Namjoon was demonstrating one of his field ideas, looking like an absolute idiot and Yoongi was glad for the distraction. He didn’t need to think about Park Jimin more than usual (and that was already a lot).

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞ ∞∞∞∞∞∞ ∞∞∞∞∞∞ ∞∞∞∞∞∞ ∞∞∞∞∞∞ ∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

Jimin ran after the ball, speeding up and not letting Jungkook kick it, and scored a goal.

“Such a show-off” Jungkook’s smirked with a teasing glint in his eyes. He was such an arrogant underclassman, Jimin wanted to whack his face and yes, he was showing off

Only a little. 

Because Min Yoongi was there in the pitch stand, glaring at him. Jimin had sworn he was always glaring at him to Jungkook and Taehyung many times, they both told him he was being an idiot. And he wasn’t! really. 

Min Yoongi hates him, he knew that for sure and it was all Kim Taehyung’s fault. It all started in third year, when he went to Tae’s (and Yoongi’s) room to wake him up for morning practice, they had a small wrestling match when he didn’t want to wake up. They were both thrown out of the room by a fuming Yoongi who told him to never ever come back in their room (Tae said Yoongi didn’t say anything but Jimin was sure Yoongi was saying all that with his eyes, “which was half-closed” Tae liked to remind him)

And ever since then Yoongi hadn’t spoken to Jimin properly (Jungkook said Yoongi hardly talked to people but Jimin liked to ignore his opinions), and the glaring had started from their sixth-year, crushing Jimin’s hope to date his idiot friend’s roommate. He had had a hopeless crush on Yoongi since their second year, when he was trying to help Tae unstick his socks from his ears, he was being so gentle (he keeps cursing about how much of an idiot Tae was but his hands and spell were all careful and gentle) and Jimin had fallen into the hopeless abyss of admiration for him. And it all built up from there.

Jimin complained about the glaring to Taehyung and Jungkook in the locker room (for the hundredth time) but both of them didn’t take him seriously, again. Tae didn’t even answer while he tried to figure out how to fix his shoe-laces.

“I swear, he hates me more every passing day”

“It looked like he was just checking you out to me” Jungkook said casually, applying a glob of transparent cream on his hair.

“He was not, he hates me and it’s all your fault” He hit Tae with his towel for good measure.

“Okay, if you’re so sure” Jungkook was styling his hair, winking at his reflection in the mirror, not invested in the conversation at all. “Maybe he was checking out Hoseok hyung then, seems plausible”

“He’s doesn’t even swing that way, Jeon. Stop being ridiculous”

Taehyung laughed and dropped his shoe, he promptly shut up and stared at Jimin when he saw Jimin’s serious face while Jungkook cackled like the little devil he was.

“What” Jimin said, a little defensively.

“Jimin, Yoongi is gay. You know that, right?” Tae started cautiously, as if Jimin might explode. 

“That’s not funny, both of you. Stop it” Jimin said, not in the mood for their antics.

“He is” Jungkook chuckled, “Didn’t you see him and Hoseok hyung at the summer ball on your sixth year?”

He did see them thank you very much. Yoongi looked like a fairy-tale prince in his white suit and his (then) mint hair complimenting his complexion so well that Jimin nearly dropped the punch he was holding. He stared at Yoongi that whole night, wanking off to the memory of his perfect face before he went to sleep.

“They were just going together as friends because they couldn’t be arsed to look for a date, just like me and Tae”

“Um, no. Jimin. They were dating that year. You didn’t know?” Tae looked so surprised and Jungkook looked as if he was holding back a laugh.

“They were not”. They couldn’t have been, they were friends from first year onwards and they were still friends now and Min Yoongi couldn’t possibly be gay, that’s just in Jimin’s fantasies, not in reality.

“They were, Hyung. I saw them kissing under the fairly lights, all romantic and cheesy. I almost threw my dinner up because of the fluff”

And Jimin suddenly had a vivid vision of Yoongi and his handsome friend, Hoseok under the fairly lights, smiling and completely besotted with each other. His heart did a little jump. 

Jimin liked Hoseok, he was a cheery, helpful and friendly person who liked to go around singing songs loudly in a weird off-tune voice. He was also one of Yoongi’s closest friend, besides Namjoon. He was a powerful wizard who can cast spells so precisely (in four languages- English, Korean, Spanish and Thai) that it was beautiful to watch him practice. Jimin had to serve dinner with him and some other students every Wednesday and he always called him Chimchim and was always helping him, and was also handsome and a perfect match for Yoongi. And if Jimin thought real hard, he could remember all the instances that he had seen, where Hoseok had made Yoongi laugh. 

He suddenly wanted to go for a walk, the locker room started to turn suffocating, “I’m going for a walk” he announced to the two and saw them exchanging glances, he hoped they wouldn’t follow him. He just wanted to breathe, alone, for a while. Just wanted to sort out the mess in his head.

 

 

Min Yoongi was gay…

Min Yoongi was gay and he didn’t notice.

Min Yoongi was gay and dating Jung Hoseok and he never knew, it sounded like the whole school knew about it the way Tae and Jungkook were talking about it. Jimin had absolutely no idea how he didn’t realise. Maybe he was just not observant enough, maybe he just didn’t want to acknowledge the truth.

Jimin had tried to get over his hopeless crush for Yoongi once, in their sixth year. He dated a guy called Taemin for a week and broke up with him because he kept imagining him to be Yoongi every time they kissed and Taemin didn’t deserve that.

And Jimin never thought, never let himself think (and hope) that Yoongi might be gay, he had seen him with girls once or twice in the library, sitting close together and whispering to each other. Once, he’d recognised one girl from his Greek class (one of the classes he shared with Yoongi), her name was Hana and Jimin couldn’t stand the sight of her after that but now, looking back maybe she was just helping him with the lessons, or him helping her (Yoongi was a mad genius when it comes to spells and casting).

And as the sinking sun cast long shadow of the Wavering Woods over Jimin, his mood had dwindled considerably, wanting to kick himself for being so (deliberately) unobservant. This was his last year at Watford, his eighth year, and possibly his last chance to tell Yoongi about his feelings for him. (He had decided over the break that he would do it, even if it meant getting punched in the face by Min Yoongi), but now, knowing so clearly that Yoongi was gay and unavailable crushed him. He couldn’t possibly tell Yoongi about his feelings now that he knew about his relationship with Hoseok, it would be like asking him to choose between them, though Jimin would never do that, but that was how it would come across to people. And he can’t afford that.

And he was happy for them, they were well-suited. Like two sides of the same coin, they balanced each other out. Hoseok’s cheerfulness balanced out by Yoongi’s grumpiness. Yoongi’s inability to express his emotions balanced out by Hoseok’s tendency to over-express, and they were perfect for each other. Even if there was a sour and bitter taste in his mouth to admit that.

He laid like a starfish on the grass, looking up at the slowly darkening sky, mind running around in circles when he heard the rustle of leaves.

“I’m fine” 

“Well, yes. You don’t look like any of the monsters from the Wavering Woods had attacked you” 

Tae sat down beside him, holding out some butter cherry scones for him.

“Thanks”

“Chim, you know I would have told you about Yoongi if I had known that you didn’t know”

“I know Tae, and it doesn’t matter. I was just surprised”

“I really thought you knew, and didn’t care because there was Taemin and-”

“Tae, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m in love with Yoongi or something” Liar.

“Yeah but you used to have a crush on him and I thought maybe-”

“Can we just leave it? I’m fine and I’m really happy for Hoseok and Yoongi, I swear”

Tae stared at him for a long time, as if trying to discern whether he was lying or not. Jimin hated this observant Tae, although this side of him never showed much, but it would come out whenever Jimin was trying to hide something and it made him feel as if Tae could see right through his lies. He hated it.

Taehyung sighed deeply, a hint of exasperation in it.

“Right. Okay, did you hear what Jackson did to Miss Possiblef after the game?”

Jimin was relieved for the change in subject and answered more enthusiastically then he meant to, “What? What happened”

“It was an accident but he spelled her hair pink and blue. Half of her hair was pink and the other half blue. And her hair turned into a puff like cotton candy” He mussed his hair to demonstrate.

“You should’ve seen both their faces, it was so funny. She went so red in the face that I thought she was gonna explode or something. It was epic”

Jimin laughed, he just can’t help in when it was Taehyung telling the stories, he would always tell it with his whole body and it was always hilarious.

“And Miss Possibelf was like ‘Jackson Wang! My office now!’ and her hair was bouncing on her head” he mimicked Miss Possibelf’s voice so accurately, it was disturbing.

“When Jackson came back, he said he got detention to clean the kitchen every day for a month. I almost died laughing” 

“What was he trying to do anyway?” Jimin asked in between wheeze of laughter

“Namjoon hyung dared him to turn his towel into a poodle”

“That’s not even possible”

“I know but Jackson tried anyway, and Miss Possibelf came in to remind the eighth years about the extra class just as he threw the towel towards the door and casted the spell” Taehyung fell on the grass beside him, still shaking with laughter.

“I swear, Miss Possibelf is gonna have a heart attack someday because of Jackson”

“And Bambam, don’t forget him”

“well, I hope she survives” Jimin chuckled.

After another hilarious retelling of the story Tae and Jimin left for dinner, Jimin trying his best to push away all thoughts of his best friend’s roommate aside.

 

 

######## ######## ######## ######## ######## ######## ########

 

 

Jimin was fine, he absolutely was fine. No matter what that brat Jungkook might say. He was FINE.

It was just that he couldn’t stop himself from occasionally glaring at Hoseok when he wasn’t looking and he may have accidentally (Shut up! Jungkook, it was an accident) spilled chicken broth all over Hoseok’s school shirt when they were serving food on Wednesday. He wasn’t that petty to do those things deliberately, he was a mature eighteen-year-old who had already got over Min Yoongi and whatever was going on with his friend Hoseok. 

He may have snapped at Tae for no reason at all, over the past few days but he was just going through a tough time with his Greek class, and Professor Mino was giving him looks almost every day. It had absolutely nothing to do with Min Yoongi being in that class either (Jungkook, you don’t know everything). He was just stressed out with his grades.

He may have seen Yoongi and Hoseok laughing together in the football pitch after the game but he was just being observant, and if he had been extra angsty (Taehyung’s words) after that, he was just hungry. Nothing else. He may have started avoiding Taehyung’s room but that was also nothing special either. It absolutely wasn’t because he was scared of seeing Yoongi and Hoseok together in the room, whatever Kim Taehyung’s opinion may be.

He was just fine, just because your crush had a boyfriend doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world. He keeps repeating that every day in his head, like a mantra.

Except…

Except it was, kind of…for Jimin.

If he was honest with himself, it felt as if a chasm had opened up inside his heart, sucking up all the beautiful things he used to enjoy before knowing about that thing, that relationship thing. He finally understood why people said Ignorance is bliss, he wished he didn’t know about it but at the same time he wanted to know everything about it.

Do they hold hands occasionally? Do they kiss often? Does Yoongi’s lips actually taste like vanilla (because his pale skin looked like he may taste like one)? What sounds did Yoongi make when they were making out? How many times have they- No! stop, he didn’t want to know about that, that thought made his chest constrict so painfully that he could hardly breathe. He didn’t have the right to feel this way, to be jealous this way but his heart just won’t listen, it seemed his heart have its own agenda, and it’s dragging him along, bruised and hurting. 

He didn’t remember when his little crush on Yoongi had turned into this, into this monstrous thing sitting on his chest and burning his lungs, it just kind of happened. And he wished he could regret falling for Min Yoongi, that would make things so much easier. But Jimin just couldn’t regret falling for Min Yoongi, no matter how much it burned him.

 

*** **** **** ***

Park Jimin was avoiding him.

He was avoiding him in the corridors, the kitchen, the pitch and even in the classroom. 

Yoongi was sure, he was not reading too much into things, thank you very much, Namjoon! he was certain because he was no longer greeted with an overly bright smile and “Hi, Yoongi” anywhere he went (It was always the highlight of his day so he knew, sometimes he would count how many times Park Jimin smiled at him in a day), he knew it was just because he was Kim Taehyung’s roommate but that didn’t do anything to damper his good mood every time that smile was directed at him. He wanted to know why Park Jimin thought he could just stop greeting him without any reason whatsoever, even though he was technically incapable of returning those greetings with a smile, he tried but his smiles always look like grimaces.

Not that he was obsessed or anything, he might just be a tad bit addicted to those smiles, maybe those smiles managed to make his heart do weird stuffs every time, maybe he liked his heart acting weird around Park Jimin. Okay, he admit, he might be a little whipped but he would rather shave his head than admit it to Jung Hoseok, of all people. He will never let him live it down. 

The thing was, Park Jimin avoiding him bothered him, very much. Even to the extent of ruining his whole day and being more of an asshole than he already was, normally. Kim Taehyung was overly cheery as always, annoying, noisy and a major pain in the ass, so Yoongi knew it wasn’t because of Kim Taehyung that Park Jimin was acting that way. Maybe he had finally realised about Yoongi’s major crush on him, maybe he didn’t want to reject Yoongi directly so he was giving him a hint to leave him alone, maybe that Taemin dude and he didn’t break up after all, maybe, just fucking maybe. He didn’t know, okay! And yes, it was bothering him so much, more than he would like to admit.

Those little interactions he had had with Jimin had made him addicted, had made him wish for more and had made him observe Park Jimin more than necessary. He knew the way Park Jimin would raise his left hand gracefully when he was about to cast a spell (he had a bracelet instead of a wand), he knew that Park Jimin find it hard to cast in other languages, he knew that Park Jimin duelled as if he was dancing, graceful and so beautiful. 

He knew that Park Jimin had a mole on his left collarbone and two on his neck just above it, that can be seen when he wear the school football jersey which was a little wide at the neck for him (he wanted to kiss those). He knew so many little things about him that it might creep Jimin out if he ever found out about it, which was not likely with the way he was avoiding Yoongi.

Maybe this was Yoongi’s cue to move on, to move on before things become complicated with his inappropriate feelings for the blond. If it was any other person, Yoongi would have moved on long ago but this was not just any person, this was Park Jimin and Yoongi had never felt anything like this before, it was like his soul was a broken piece of magnet, desperately trying to re-connect with its other broken piece which was in Jimin’s soul. He knew he was being ridiculous and cheesy but that was just how it felt, like a magnetic force pulling him towards Park Jimin. Like someone very powerful was casting a **As you were** on his heart and his heart was trying to return to its original place.

Yoongi’d accidentally spelled his hair blue on Wednesday (the day Hoseok smelled like chicken broth through-out), Seokjin said it was because his emotional aura was so blue. He’s not sure if he believed him. But Seokjin was the wisest of his friends, he just knew stuff. And maybe it was true after all. Seokjin was the only one who truly know about his feelings for Park Jimin, not because Yoongi had told him about it but because he was just observant like that. But he genuinely cared for him so Yoongi thought him knowing about it wasn’t so bad. 

“Feeling that much for a person doesn’t make you weak, Yoongi-ah” he had said to him once, to which Yoongi had told him to give advice only after he and Namjoon settled their weird awkward feelings for each other. Seokjin had turned beet red and shut up immediately.

Yoongi sighed, as he walked across the bridge, watching the merwolves rippling the calm lake. They were ugly, distorted beings. There was a rumour that Professor Snow’s husband hated the creatures so much that he once wished them away to Siberia, but the coven had brought them back. Yoongi wouldn’t have missed the horrid creatures at all. Namjoon and Hoseok had football practice, the school tournament was getting closer everyday so they were training the players severely.

Yoongi was glad he didn’t give in to Hoseok’s begging to join the football team in their fifth year, he would have just hold the team down (and probably just doze off during practice). He didn’t go to watch the practice, didn’t want to because he would just be seeing Jimin actively ignoring him and he didn’t want to make himself go through that, he wasn’t a masochist. So here he was, wandering around in his ridiculous blue hair that won’t revert to its normal colour no matter how many spells he casted, **Black as an ebony** didn’t even work so he just gave up. He threw a handful of chips to the lake and gloomily watched the merwolves gobble it up.

 

**** **** **** **** **** 

 

Jimin frowned for the nth time, side-eyeing the stands. It seemed weirdly empty without the pale figure of Yoongi leaning over one of the fences. He knew Coach Bunce was starting to get annoyed with him, he had asked him with a frown where his head was and said, “Keep your head in the game, Park!”, he weirdly felt like Troy Bolton, maybe he would break out in a song during the game or something, their coach might pop a blood vessel (now that would be something to see).

It was just that Yoongi always come to watch the practices and support his best friends, maybe he was ill. Seokjin was there, sitting on the bleachers and Hoseok didn’t seem too phased, infact he was playing really well, didn’t seem like his boyfriend was ill, then maybe he was in the library, that could be possible becau-

“Park, Watch out!”

The ball hit him square on his head with enough force to knock him out, he fell down and the sky kept spinning and spinning.

“Oh shit, Jimin”

“Get some water!”

“Chim, can you hear me!”

He can very much hear his best friend shouting at the top of his voice in his ear, “I’m fine!”

He tried to get up but he was too dizzy that he just wobbled dangerously before he sat down again.

“Here, drink” Coach Bunce said, “Pour this over your head”

Once he got his balance back Coach Bunce asked him to “Go take rest, Park and sort out whatever love tragedy you got going on! We can’t afford you or anyone being distracted now” and sent him away, refusing to hear Jimin’s vehement denial of any ‘love tragedy’.

Jimin didn’t want to go to his room yet (which he shared with a guy called Chanyeol) so he wandered around the school to clear his head. 

That’s when he saw him on the bridge, feeding the merwolves and looking so fucking perfect with his new blue hair (Jimin choked on his chicken when he first saw it, nearly choking to death). It suited his pale, vanilla complexion so much and that was doing unhealthy things to Jimin’s heart.

Jimin was trying to decide whether to go back or go forward when Yoongi looked up, sharply, as if he wasn’t expecting an interruption. When he saw Jimin, he looked so shocked. His mouth agape and his hand stopped mid-air, no longer feeding the merwolves. And another second passed then his expression turned passive, he smiled a little and waved at Jimin. He didn’t look like he had been actively glaring and hating on Jimin for the past one year.

Jimin tried to muster up his brightest smile, which was off by several watts already, and waved back. “Thought you were supposed to be practising?” Yoongi asked when Jimin reached his side.

“Coach told me to take rest, I was a bit..uh preoccupied”

“Oh then, Want to feed these horrid creatures?” He had a small smile on his face which made Jimin’s heart start a shit-storm in his chest. Yup. Definitely not hate, maybe irritation?

“What are you even feeding them?” he peered over to look what Yoongi was holding, “fish chips?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, Seokjin shoved me out of his bedroom with these in my hands, I don’t really like the flavour and it seemed logical to feed it to the merwolves”

And he shoved a pack to Jimin, turning his attention back to the water.

“Um, yeah ok”

And they spend their afternoon like that, talking about useless things, making fun of their professors and showing each other ridiculous tricks they have learnt from Jackson Wang. And it seemed so surreal to Jimin, talking casually like that with Min Yoongi without Tae present, and the way Yoongi kept giving him little smiles inflate his heart like a balloon.

And before they knew it, it was time for dinner, Jimin was so happy that he felt like his heart might burst, talking with Yoongi like that was such a rare thing and Jimin was going to treasure their dorky conversations for a long time. He knew he was a hopeless sap but he just can’t help it when Min Yoongi showed his gummy smile and looked so huggable. It didn’t matter whether Yoongi was dating Hoseok then, it didn’t matter that Yoongi would never see Jimin like that, all that mattered was Yoongi was there, smiling, laughing, cracking lame jokes and puns he’d learned from Seokjin, looking ethereal with his blue hair and perfect skin. Jimin wouldn’t let reality crash down on him yet.

 

#### ############## ############# #########

 

Was Yoongi dreaming? Because if he was he never want this to end, Park Jimin giving him all his attention, Park Jimin giggling at his lame jokes, their thighs brushing where they sat at the end of the bridge. Yoongi wanted this to last forever, to be the only one making Jimin smile like that. His stomach rumbling with the reminder of dinner didn’t even matter at that moment. If he were a poet, he would write hundreds just about the way the sinking sun was reflecting on Jimin’s hair, those fluffy blond strands that look so soft.

Jimin was staring at him now with a question shining in his eyes, like he was asking for permission…permission for what? Whatever it was, Yoongi was ready to give anything. Then Jimin’s eyes flitted down Yoongi’s lips (he would’ve missed the small movement if he wasn’t staring at Jimin so intensely), the air around his ears crackled, like it was charged with energy and he was drawn, oh so very drawn towards Jimin.

_Splosh!_

“Oh fucking fuck, shit! My notes”

And just like that, the moment was broken. They both looked to see what it was, breaking the connection from before. It was Hanbin, a boy from their year. He didn’t even see the two of them sitting at the end of the bridge as he was peering down, shouting **Up up and away** to his notes, trying to levitate them. It didn’t seem like it was working.

Yoongi turned back to Jimin but he was already thoroughly distracted with Hanbin, who was now practically climbing on the railings of the bridge. Yoongi cursed the world and everyone in it with choice, colourful world in his head and got up to walk towards the idiot Hanbin. 

“How did you even- oh forget it! **Sky high, fishes fly** ” he canted 

Hanbin’s notebook with several of the fishes came flying out from the lake, Hanbin lunged for his notebook and got smacked in the face by a rather large fish (which absolutely serves him right for ruining other people’s fantasies, Yoongi fumed). Yoongi casted As you were as soon as hanbin got a good grip of his book and the fishes plopped back into the lake.

“Oh Thank fuck! Yoongi, my dude. You saved me from assignment death” He manhandled Yoongi into a rough hug, making his cheeks burn because Jimin was still there, standing a few feet away and quietly shaking with laughter.

“You idiot!” Yoongi struggled out of his grips and was about to hurl inventive words at him when Hoseok’s shrill voice and the thumping of sneakers echoed on the bridge.

“Yoongi! I saved your dinner!” he shouted even though Yoongi was perfectly capable of hearing him from the end of the bridge. Yoongi turned to look at Jimin, embarrassed at the situation but instead of finding that teasing smile he was expecting, he saw a troubled look on Jimin’s face, he has a frown on his face and was looking at his hands as if he was trying to decipher a math equation.

“Oh hey Hanbin, you’re here? Hey Yoon- Jimin! You’re here too?” Hoseok’s voice turned high pitched at the end, like it always did when he was trying to hide his surprise or if he was lying. Clearly, he was very surprised to see Jimin with Yoongi. 

“Yeah, Just clearing my head here”

“Great, great. So you and Yoongi…”

Yoongi gave him a cold look promising torture if he said something wrong.

\- would share the dinner then”

”Ah no, Tae probably saved mine for me. I better go then”

Jimin hastily left, leaving the three of them.

“Eh, that was weird” Hoseok said as they watched Jimin’s retreating form.

Yoongi sighed and pulled his wrapped dinner from Hoseok’s hand and sat down to eat.

“Why were you and Jimin here?”

“Feeding the merwolves”

Hoseok made a disgusted noise and scrunched his face up, “whatever works for you both I guess”

“Oh and Hanbin, what are you doing?”

The boy in question was furiously casting some spells on his soggy notebooks.

“My drying charm is not working” he wailed

“None of your charms work, you dipshit”

“Oi! Min Yoongi, what did I say about being nice to people” Hoseok smacked his shoulders with an amused grin threatening to break out.

“Here, I’ll help you Hanbin. Ignore the grumpy leech there”

Yoongi tried to tune out the two as he ate, which proved to be impossible as Hoseok somehow managed to set the books on fire, both of them screeching. In the end Yoongi had to conjure water to put out the fire, he may have soaked them a bit for good measure but no one had to know it was on purpose.

 

 

Tournament season was here, it was that time when every person at Watford would only talk about football or lacrosse(Played by the girls) and who will win in the next match and who was the hottest player blah blah blah and Yoongi was honestly so sick of it. The Football and Lacrosse Tournament in Watford was played between different Houses (assigned by teachers in first year), although there was no hardcore rivalry between any of them, it was just some activity to break the mind-numbing classes and most of them just play it because they enjoy it. Of course they do try to win the trophy that comes with permission to leave the school grounds after the Drawbridge was up (To get sozzled, mostly) for a night for the house that wins.

Yoongi was sick of it all because A. thinking about football was equivalent to thinking about Jimin, B. thinking about Jimin leads to thinking about their nice private moment at the bridge (ruined by the imbecile Hanbin), C. thinking about that will eventually lead to thinking about feelings and Yoongi hate that, loathe it actually (because he had no control over it) and D. Hoseok and Namjoon were always too busy for Yoongi to dramatically wail about his hopeless life.

Jimin and he hadn’t talked much since the incident at the bridge, after that everything went back to normal, Jimin would just greet him and walk away and Yoongi would do the same but now he always get a sharp spike in his chest when that happens. He was contended with only the greetings before, dammit! Now he had gotten greedy just because Park Jimin deigned to have a proper conversation with him without Kim Taehyung acting as a buffer. He was disappointed about the lack of progress in their relationship but honestly who was he kidding, Jimin probably thought he was a weird-ass loser and didn’t want any further friendship (or relationship) with him.

Yoongi realised he had been spacing out when a spell zinged past him, he straightened out and threw all thoughts of Park Jimin out the window because he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Elocution class, the class that he always tops, his elocution skills were one of the most efficient and he was proud of it, he usually come up with different spells of his own much to his teacher’s delight. Today, he was partnered up with Jinhwan, a redhead from his year. He was actually efficient with his elocution spells as well and Yoongi had to concentrate more than he would have usually. But he liked the challenge in that. Anyhow, he still had to go to the semi-finals to watch Namjoon and Hoseok play so he will have plenty of time to moon over his hopeless crush on Park Jimin.

 

-  
-

 

Jimin knew he was being unbearably moody lately but he just can’t help it. He can’t believe that he actually tried to kiss Yoongi that time on the bridge, thank god hanbin came when he did. That would have been a disaster, Yoongi would hate him forever (for real this time) and he would never forgive himself for being that person trying to end a perfectly happy relationship (not that Yoongi would leave Hoseok just for Jimin). He realised how stupid he was when Hoseok came barrelling towards them with Yoongi’s dinner and that sunshine smile of his and fled to the safety of his bedroom.

He tried his best to act normal around Yoongi, he locked up his feelings for him under Not Safe To Open inside his mind, which didn’t actually work at all when it comes to Min Yoongi. He didn’t outright avoid Yoongi, he even went to their room a few times just to hang out with Tae or study. He acted like everything was perfectly normal and that he wasn’t in love with Min Yoongi and dying because of it. He was glad it was Tournament Season because he could exert all his pent-up frustration on football and sleep peacefully because of exhaustion.

Seeing Yoongi and Hoseok still hurts, of course it did but he had learned to hide it quite well. His smile may get wooden some days but only Taehyung knew the difference so it wasn’t a problem. Now he was viciously training for the semi-finals which they will play against the Mummers House (named after the oldest dormitory) and he really wanted to win. He wanted to get drunk out of his mind for one night and forget about Yoongi.

Namjoon and Hoseok were there too, practicing as hard as him, they all need that one-night break he guessed. The lacrosse team were also practicing at the other end of the field and Jimin smiled at how hard the team captain was driving them all. After another few laps, Coach Bunce told them to head to the locker room and prepare for the real game. As he showered, Jimin thought about Yoongi being at the stands, thought about him cheering them on even though it was obvious yoongi was there for Hoseok and Namjoon. He let himself dream a little and pretend Yoongi would be there for him, cheering him on, being proud of him and he smiled like a complete fool.

An hour later, when he was busy trying to help Tae with his shin guard, Namjoon and hoseok casually came into the locker roon as they were talking. 

“You mean the lacrosse team Jisoo?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty hot. Asked me this morning”

“Shit, Hobi what did you say?”

“I said I will date her if their team wins the match, ain’t fun without a challenge right?”

And they laughed good-naturedly like they didn’t just talk about cheating, cheating on Yoongi, no less.

Jimin was so angry that Taehyung yelped when he gripped his leg too hard. He made a move to follow Hoseok and Namjoon to give them a piece of his mind, those piece of shits but Taehyung grabbed his jersey, “Chim, look. Stop. The game’s gonna start anytime”

“Fuck the game”

“No, really. Hey, I’ll help you sort this out okay? After the game”

Jimin struggled to get free, “Look, maybe we missed something out here, Chim. Just don’t do anything harsh right now. Maybe there’s more to it than we know”

Jimin sighed and flopped down on the bench, hating the fact that Taehyung was always more composed in this kind of situations.

“Alright, but we’ll get to the bottom of this later and you’re gonna help me kill those two if Hoseok was really cheating on Yoongi”

Taehyung smiled, his bright boxy smile showing his perfectly aligned, flawless white teeth, “Don’t you fret, my friend. I know a good place to hide a dead body”

 

 

The game started with both teams coming in the pitch in an orderly queue, the Mummers House with their purple jersey and Cloisters House with their white jersey. Everyone looked oddly serious, even Hoseok and Namjoon as they shake hands with each other. They all looked good, as most of them were eighth-years, they look mature and professional. Yoongi sat with Seokjin who was actually in Mummers House as the match ensues.

“Woah, Park Jimin looks like he might just tear down the whole pitch with that expression” Seokjin mumbled.

And that, that was what Yoongi was trying to ignore, to block out. The fact that Park Jimin looked unfairly handsome with the white headband and the jersey and the shorts and the—everything! He just looked so hot with that determined look in his face and all those sweat, Yoongi was gonna die of over-exposure to hotness. The fact that he could hardly keep his eyes off Jimin was not helping, at that point he would just straight-up admit he was watching Jimin’s rippling thigh muscle instead of watching the actual game.

“I guess your team’s gonna lose”

“Who cares, even if we lose I’m still going to tag along with you guys for the night-out if you win the finals”

Yoongi groaned because he knew it was true, Namjoon would never refuse to bring Seokjin even if it meant breaking the rules.

“I hate you”

“Hmm? Of course you do”

Cloisters House won just as Yoongi predicted, he knew Jimin scored a goal once and that brat Jungkook scored thrice, other than that Yoongi had no idea what happened in the game but he was happy, he was actually standing on the stands and hooting because Jimin looked so happy hugging people and jumping around. Yoongi slipped out of the stands to congratulate (affectionately insult) Hoseok and Namjoon, he was ambushed into a bone-crushing hug by them and he laughed as he complained about all the sweat. He looked over to see Jimin staring at them, with a hard set of jaw and a glint in his eyes Yoongi can’t quite decipher and abruptly went towards the locker room. 

Yoongi slipped out of the crushing hug to go after jimin, because he was confused and tired. When he went inside he saw Jimin with his shoulders hunced, one fist clenched tightly beside him and the other on one of the lockers, like he had just punched it. Yoongi cleared his throat and Jimin’s head whipped up.

“Hey, um. Just came here to congratulate you, you know, for um- winning the match and- um yeah that goal as well” Yoongi shifted uneasily on his feet, not expecting Jimin’s vicious glare which soften upon recognition.

“I- ” Jimin cleared his throat “Thank you, yoongi. I- I appreciate it”

“Ah well okay then, guess I better go” Yoongi cursed himself, as he turned to go, for ever going after Jimin because he was clearly not wanted here

He was grabbed on his left wrist, where he had that small nevermind tattoo, and spun around to face a very determined looking Jimin.

Yoongi gulped.

“Yoongi, I-.”

His heart thumped madly.

“Do you love Hoseok?”

“What- Jimin, why are you asking this?”

Jimin took a deep breath and strengthened his hold on Yoongi’s wrist and had that look on his face that says he had made a decision.

“Doesn’t matter” he said as he leaned towards Yoongi to capture his lips.

Yoongi gasped and was too shocked to reciprocate the tentative touch of lips. But as Jimin peppered small, wet kisses on his lips he did what he had been wanting to do for such a long time and threw himself into the kiss.

He winded his hand around Jimin’s neck and opened his mouth, as their tongues entwined, Yoongi felt a shock of electricity shooting through his body (maybe it was his soul finally reuniting with the missing piece or maybe he was just being a sappy fool). Jimin groaned as the kiss went deeper, his hands were on Yoongi’s hips, his hair, his face, his stomach, everywhere! And Yoongi loved it, loved every minute of it.

They came up for air, staring at each other as if they’ve never seen the other before when the door banged open and the sound of laughter and voices filled the room. Jimin flinched and took a step back, he was now wide-eyed, a picture of pure shock as he looked at Yoongi. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something but stopped and then he fled.

He ran like his tails were on fire, he ran out and left Yoongi there, slumped against the wall, with a thoroughly bruised heart.

 

 

-  
-

 

Jimin was a coward, a weak evil coward who don’t deserve to live. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran right into the Wavering Woods. He needed to think, he needed to, he need….he need Yoongi. He crumbled under a sturdy looking tree, covering his face with his hands as tears rolled down unchecked.

God! He was such an idiot.

Jimin stayed there for merlin knows how long when Hoseok, of all people came to find him. He flinched seeing him, he kissed the guy’s boyfriend after all, even if there was possible cheating, it wasn’t an excuse.

“Hey, Taehyung thought I might find you here”

“Tae?” Jimin croaked

“Yeah, I thought we need to have a little chat”

Jimin heart pounded but willed himself to look Hoseok straight in the eye.

“Fine! I know I have no right to kiss Yoongi like that, but you’re an ass! Thinking of dating someone when you have a perfectly good boyfriend at your disposal!” Jimin exploded.

“Oh Merlin’s grave, oh god, You do actually think we’re together” Hoseok mumbled to himself

“Of course you’re together! Explain about Jisoo, you absolute ass!”

“Wait, a kiss? What kiss? Merlin, this is just too good” Hoseok said as he burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

Jimin wanted to punch him on his laughing face, he was about to do just that when Hoseok put up his pointer finger as if to say ‘Wait’

“Just- _wheeze_ -gimme- _wheeze_ -aminute” he said as he clutched his stomach.

“this isn’t funny, Jung Hoseok” Jimin said as viciously as he could.

“Yes, I know. Wait” Hoseok said as he let out one last cackle.

“Okay, Jimin my friend. Yoongi and I-”

He paused for dramatic effect, the bastard.

“Are not dating, we once did and never more will we” he declared as if it was the easiest thing in the world, as if he hadn’t just tilted Jimin’s world in an impossible angle.

“What?!” Jimin demanded, furiously.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. We dated for like two months two years ago and we have never dated again. I don’t know where you get all these information from but I swear, Yoongi is single and ready to mingle”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Jimin wanted to tear them off his face.

“Oh Merlin” Jimin said as realisation dawned on him through his haze of anger, “Jesus! And I just ran like that, oh my god, I’m an idiot”

He jumped to his feet, ignoring Hoseok’s call and ran back to the school grounds. He ran without stopping for air, to the third floor where Taehyung’s room was. He stopped before the door, his shoes screeching on the polished floor and tried to catch his breath. Before he could think of a way to compose himself, the door swung open, revealing Tae who looked just as surprised to see him.

“Oh Chim, hey” He sounded cautious.

“I was just about to go meet Jungkook, haha, okay, bye” With that he fled without even wearing his shoes.

Jimin swallowed hard and entered the room.

Yoongi was there, sitting on a chair, looking out the window hugging his legs to his chest. Jimin couldn’t see his face but he knew it was miserable and he had caused that, he hated himself for that.

“What do you want?” It was curt, cold and Jimin probably deserved that.

“I want to talk properly, about what happened. About us”

Yoongi snorted, “And what, run away after that?”

“No, look I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to run away on you just like that”

“Oh yeah, I guess you just remembered something really important then”

Jimin sighed, this was difficult.

“Will you please just look at me, at least, please?”

And Yoongi did swivelled around, and he did look miserable and Jimin did hate himself for it.

“what?” he demanded.

“Okay, Merlin, how do I start. I thought you were dating Hoseok”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and took a small step towards him.

“I mean I know it was pretty stupid of me to kiss you when I thought you were dating hoseok but I just really have a huge huge crush on you and I seriously have no control over myself and I didn’t want you to get hurt I also might just be in love with you but I don’t know I try not to think about it and there’s Hoseok—” 

“Shut up” Yoongi said as he leaned in to kiss Jimin for the second and equally glorious time.

And as they cuddled on Yoongi’s bed after a hot (very hot) make-out session, Yoongi laughed uncontrollably at him just like Hoseok did and called him Hopeless as he told him about the miserable things he had to go through because of them. And Jimin wanted to punch him, a little. But he also wanted to kiss him so he did just that, shutting Yoongi up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end! T____T but it wasn't even supposed to be this long.
> 
> College sucks.  
> hope i don't cringe too much when i read this tomorrow.
> 
> Won't you come and Comment? No?
> 
> Then if you could just press that kudo thingy over there, I will love you forever ♡＼(^ω^＼)


End file.
